Trouble at the Ministry
by inkita2
Summary: Harry and Hermione get into strife when they find a portkey into the ministry of magic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Her eyes. That was it. He could stare into them for hours. Nothing would ever stop him. He just stared. They were beautiful.

"Harry!"

"Mmph, yeah?"

"What are you staring at? You have homework to do!" Harry pulled out his wand and began reading chapter 5 of his charms book. He could feel himself blushing.

"Harry, Hermione!" Ron walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. "I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?"

"We've been here all along, why do you ask?" Ron ignored them. He was blushing as well.

"You'd better get your homework done too! You don't want Flitwick to find out you've done it at the last minute, do you?"

"Umm, well it's funny about that!" said Ron checking his watch.

"C'mon, NOW!"

They started to walk out of their charms class.

"I reckon I did OK, how about you?" Ron said proudly.

"Ummmmm..."

"What?"

"With my help, Ron!" You could detect the annoyance in Hermione's tone.

"Ugh, whatever..."

"Quickly, we'll be late for Care of Magical Creatures! Hagrid will be furious!"

"Yeah... AS IF!!!"

"Oh, Harry. Will you hurry up?" Hermione called over her shoulder.

"Sorry!"

Hagrid was clearly NOT furious when they arrived. "Look who's back!"

"Buckbeak!" The three of them sang happily.

"Witherwings..."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"D'yer three wanna ride?" Hagrid asked.

"Ok"

"NO!" Screamed Hermione.

"Oh! Why not?"

"Oh, umm..."

"..."

"All right then. If it makes YOU TWO DAREDEVILS happy!" Hermione said as she punched Ron in the arm, knocking him down.

"Oi! That hurt!" Ron said with a particularly angry look on his face.

"Yeh'd better not ride with an arm like tha'! I'll take yeh to the hospital wing."

"So can we get on?" asked Harry while eying Hermione's embarrassed smile. She looked very pretty like that.

"What're yer waitin' for? Hop on!"

They were flying and Harry loved it. Shame he couldn't share the feeling with Hermione. Just as he was about to let go just to show off to Hermione, Witherwings started to dive. They both screamed as Witherwings hit the ground...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up, Hermione was still unconscious. He didn't know where he was. There was no-one else around. He couldn't even see Witherwings. All he wanted to do was cry out but there was no-one close enough to hear him. He did it anyway. It made him feel better. He stroked Hermione's hair in comfort. Her eyes began to open.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you ok."

Hermione sat up Harry hugged her, without even thinking and pulled away as soon as he realised. Hermione glared at him. He gave a little smile. She looked confused. Just to be polite she smiled back, then both of them stood up and went to find Witherwings.

They walked on through the forest for a good ten minutes before they found anything promising. The first thing they found was a piece of parchment. Harry picked it up and began to read aloud.

"Ministry of magic, Something or other, something or other, something or other."

Hermione grabbed hold of the parchment and scanned it closely. Suddenly they began to rise and within about a minute they dropped on the marble floor of a small room.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"I don't know."

"No information whatsoever. Do you think it was planned?"

Neither of them were sure how to answer. It wasn't like a portkey could just appear in the middle of a lonely forest, who would know that they'd be there?

"It can't have been..."

"Who?" Said a very worried Harry.

"Hagrid..."

"No. No way!"

"Who else?"

"I dunno, Voldemort. Snape...Can't be Hagrid"

"Suppose it's not Hagrid. Maybe someone who is but isn't Hagrid..."

"No..." Harry knew there was only person it could have been.

"Hagrid under the imperious curse. That's what it would have to be!"

Both of them got the message, Voldemort was around somewhere but neither was sure where. The darkness meant they couldn't see a thing. Then Harry had an Idea. "Search the walls for a door." He said. Both Harry and Hermione walked along the walls.

"Found one!" cried Hermione. "It's open!" Luckily Hermione was smart enough not to open it without Harry and when he arrived at her side she creaked the door open just to a crack bearing their wands.

"Coast's clear!" whispered Hermione. She was trembling a little which was understandable due to their circumstances. "Ready?"

"Ready." Harry knew he would never really be ready, but he had to give it a shot.

Hermione pushed open the door and held out their wands.

CRACK!

"AAAAAAH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione huddled together and stared out the door to figure out who made the noise, but instead of looking into Voldemort's snake-face they saw the face of a horrified little girl. Both Harry and Hermione realised and they let go of each other.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione in a still-shaky kind of voice.

"Sapura Fletcher." The little girl replied.

"Are you....."

"Mundungus is my 3rd cousin. We call him dung, suits him don't you think?"

"What exactly are you doing here, and where are we anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"We're at the ministry. I sometimes practice my magic down here. That's what I was doing when you two arrived. By the way, are you Harry Potter?" the girl began to giggle. "You are aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes I'm Harry Potter and just before you ask this is Hermione Granger."

"Is she from not-magic-land?" Sapura asked.

"I suppose you could sa......"

Hermione pulled him away. "Come on we need to go."

"Sapura?" asked Harry. "How the hell do we get out of here?"

"That way!" Sapura pointed down the hallway. "I'll take you out there."

" If you..."

Sapura had already started up the hallway. Harry and Hermione followed her out. After about 50 seconds they lost sight of Sapura. They continued along the corridor then they heard a snarl from behind them. Tey turned around to see what was there.

"Malfoy...?" Harry gasped.

"Harry P-p-potter, we meet again." Lucius Malfoy looked at Harry with such piercing eyes, all Harry wanted to do was run away. But he knew he couldn't. Standing behind him was none other than Voldemort himself. Harry knew he could defeat Voldemort this time, he just wasn't sure how.

Sitting alone in a cell with Hermione wasn't exactly what Harry had hoped for.

"What are we going to do?" he asked her.

"Don't know." She replied. Neither of them said anything else for a while.

After a few hours of sitting miserably in the cell, the door handle began to turn. Harry sat up expecting to see Malfoy or Voldemort or maybe even another death eater but instead they saw a dementor. Or two.

"Azkaban?" Hermione whispered. "We're in Azkaban!"

Harry groaned. "Oh damn!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How did we get here?" asked Harry.

"Portkey."

"Who said that?"

"I did!"

"And who's I?"

"I am Sacramento Bluer , better known as Sirius Black. I changed my name after I faked my death. God, Harry. I missed you unbearably."

"Sirius!" Harry's frown suddenly turned into a smile "I missed you too."

Hermione smiled at the happy little family reunion.

"How long ago did you get here?" Harry asked.

"A week. I killed Bellatrix. Not murdered, just killed."

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione.

"Walking down the street when somebody yelled. By complete accident, I pulled out my wand and used the killing curse. What a mistake. What a wonderful mistake."

"We'd better get out of here," Hermione said warningly "before You-Know-Who comes and finds us. I'm so glad I know that curse to escape from Azkaban. You two- Stand beside me and hold onto my shoulders. We'll go on the count of 3. Ready?" 1..........2..........3! _Escapearticas Ferazkabius!_

Almost suddenly Harry, Hermione and Sirius were standing on the steps at the front of Azkaban.

"Quickly, run." Whispered Hermione.

The three of them ran for a few minutes then disapparated to Godric's Hollow to catch their breaths.

That night Harry, Hermione and Sirius found a nice soft patch of grass to sleep on.

"Hope to see you in the morning." Harry said.

"Me two." Replied Hermione.

"Me three." Added Sirius "Goodnight."

The next morning Harry awoke between his godfather and his friend. They were both still asleep. Harry took this chance to admire Hermione a little more. He stared into her eyes lovingly and was about to kiss her on the cheek when Sirius awoke.

"Morning Harry, Hermione." Hermione awoke at the mention of her name.

"mm-o-r-ninny-ng."

"I'm so glad we're safe." Said Harry

"What if you're not?" said a voice behind him. He turned around.

YOU!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yes me..." replied Voldemort. Yes me and just me. But little Potty, I'm so much more powerful than you, Sirius _and_ the mudblood put together."

"You know, Voldemort? I really don't think so." Replied Harry "I think I could beat you in any battle. And you know, maybe I don't need my wand to beat you. Here Sirius, catch... So now I'm wandless, let's see who dies today. Oh and Hermione, I'm really sorry."

As Harry kissed Hermione, Voldemort began to lose power. His wand dropped to the ground and his legs got limp. The power of love took over, as Hermione loved Harry too and Sirius loved them both.

When Voldemort died, the imperious curse he'd put on Hagrid wore off and Harry and Hermione went and stayed with Sirius at Grimmauld place for a while. Voldemort was gone, defeated. Life was good.

Author's notes:

This story was set in the sixth book even though I have read the seventh book. Hope you like the ending and it isn't too girly(please don't say I write like a girl because I am a girl)

-Ita


End file.
